fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stranger Things Special
center|670px thumb|300px In nur wenigen Tagen ist es soweit: Passend zur Halloween-Zeit, veröffentlicht Netflix die zweite Staffel Stranger Things am 27. Oktober und liefert damit Fans der Serie direkt die perfekte Nerd-Motto-Party: Wie wäre es mit einem Elf-Kostüm, einer Runde Dungeons & Dragons, ein paar getoasteten Waffeln und im Anschluss einer gepflegte Runde Binge-Watchen der neuen Folgen? Tatsächlich besteht die beste Vorbereitung jedoch darin, sich die erste Staffel noch einmal genauer anzuschauen, da sich in der Serie einfach extrem viele Details verstecken, die sich nicht direkt beim ersten Schauen offenbaren. Stranger Things strotzt geradezu vor popkulturellen Anspielungen und Referenzen aus den 80er Jahren, die, besonders Zuschauern der Generation X, das ein oder andere wohlige Nostalgie-Seufzen entlocken dürften. Dabei kommt insbesondere der gemeine Nerd (ja, du bist gemeint!) voll auf seine Kosten. Wir haben für euch einige spannende Easter-Eggs und Anspielungen zusammengetragen und selber oft nicht schlecht gestaunt, wieviel Liebe zum Detail in scheinbar nebensächlichen und kleinen Szenen steckt. __TOC__ Intro & Logo Fast hypnotisch fliegt das rot glühende Logo zu Beginn einer jeden Folge auf den Bildschirm. Und schon hier beginnt der Retrocharme: Die gewählte Schriftart ist sehr deutlich an die Titel von Stephen-King-Romanen angelehnt, samt Serifen und abgesetztem ersten und letzten Buchstaben. Das neonfarbige Leuchten wiederum erinnert an die Kult-Serie [[w:c:de.twin-peaks|'Twin-Peaks']]. Im Internet finden sich zahlreiche Abhandlungen darüber, wie brillant (Zitat: „typograhic porn”) das 52-sekündige Intro der Serie gestaltet ist. Um nur zwei Eckpunkte des Lobes zu nennen: Der bereits genannte Wiederkennungsfaktor von King-Romanen und Genre-verwandten Werken löst sofort Gänsehaut aus. Zudem sorgt das leicht verschwommene Flimmern der Buchstaben-Outlines für altbewährtes 80er-Feeling, welches man so von seinem alten Röhrenfernseher kennt. Stranger Things Title Sequence HD Netflix Stephen King Needfull Things Buchcover.jpg|Buchcover von Stephen Kings „Needful Things” Twin Peaks Logo.jpg|Logo von „Twin Peaks” Stephen King Die Parallelen zu Stephen Kings Werken sind auch inhaltlich kaum zu übersehen: In einigen Romanen sind es Gruppen von Kindern oder Jugendlichen, welche zusammen gegen eine größere und übersinnliche Macht für das Wohl der Gemeinschaft kämpfen; ebenso wie in Stranger Things. Insbesondere das Motiv der über die Zugschienen laufenden Kinder aus Stand by Me, greift Stranger Things als klares Zitat auf. Stand by me Zuggleise.jpg|Szene aus Stand by me Stranger Things Gruppe läuft über Zuggleise.jpg|Szene aus Stranger Things Zudem hat King ein Faible für übersinnliche Fähigkeiten und es dürfte kein Zufall sein, dass Elf ebenso wie die Protagonistin aus [[w:c:de.moviepedia:Carrie|'Carrie']] von einem unschuldig-naiven zu einem selbstbewussten Mädchen heranwächst, welches seine Fähigkeiten teils gezielt, teils unkontrolliert gegen ihre Feinde einsetzt und sich in letzter Konsequenz gegen den Vormund wendet. Carrie sezt Kraft ein.jpg|Szene aus der Neuverfilmung von Carrie Stranger_Things_Elf_setzt_Kraft_ein_2.png|Szene mit Elf aus Stranger Things Auch das Setting aus Stranger Things scheint einer typisch King’schen Welt a lá Dreamcatcher entsprungen zu sein: Eine vermeintlich idyllische Kleinstadt in ländlicher Umgebung mit immer wiederkehrenden Figuren wie dem Chief Officer oder den obligatorischen Bullies. Es drängen sich zudem Parallelen zu der ersten und aktuellsten King-Verfilmung [[w:c:de.moviepedia:Es|'ES']] auf: Auch hier kämpfen Kinder mit naiven Mitteln gegen eine übernatürliche, böse Macht, nachdem einer von ihnen verschwunden ist. Zudem spielt Finn Wolfhard nach der Rolle des Mike Wheelers in Stranger Things auch (Piep-Piep-'')Richie Tozier. Die Goonies Finden sich die übersinnlichen und ernsteren Elemente der Serie eher bei King wieder, so spiegelt die Gruppendynamik und das Abenteuer- und Entdecker-Gefühl der Serie klar den Geist von '''Die Goonies'. Nicht nur, dass beide Gruppen Dungeons & Dragons spielen (mehr dazu unter Punkt 5), sie verbindet auch der fröhliche und unbeschwerte, der kindliche Entdeckergeist. Zudem haben wir gleich mehrere „Doppelgänger”-Besetzungen: Dustin ist die leibhaftige Reinkarnation von Chunk und beide sorgen für die passende Portion Comic Relief in beiden Titeln. Nancy ist die perfekte Andy, angefangen bei den gecrepten blonden Haaren bis hin zum leicht konservativen Charakter, der mit der Zeit abenteuerlustig wird. Den Vogel schießt klar Barb beziehungsweise Stef ab: Von der überdimensionierten Nerd-Brille, über die fesche Kurzhaarfrisur bis hin zum jederzeit passenden altklugen Spruch, finden wir hier exakt die gleiche Rolle vor. Zu guter Letzt trägt Mike den gleichen Namen wie der Anführer der Goonies Mikey und übernimmt auch die leitende Rolle der Gruppe auf dem Abenteuer. Goonies Stef.jpg|Stef aus Die Goonies... Stranger Things Barb Portrait.jpg|...und Barb aus Stranger Things Goonies Andy.png|Andy aus Die Goonies... Stranger Things Nancy Portrait.png|...und Nancy aus Stranger Things E.T. Eine der wohl offensichtlichsten Hommagen der Serie, nein, vielmehr ganze Reihe an Filmzitaten, geht klar an E.T. (der zweite Spielberg-Titel). Nicht nur die Verfolgungsszene zwischen der mysteriösen Organisation und den Kindern, welche fast 1:1 von den Serienmachern adaptiert wurde, sondern auch die nächtlichen Streifzüge durch den Wald, inklusive vertraut huschender Taschenlampenlichter. Fast erwartet man, dass Mike und Co. mit ihren Fahrrädern gen Mond segeln. Weniger ins Gesicht springt einem hingegen die Ähnlichkeit zwischen unserem kleinen Lieblings-Alien (nein, nicht Alf, an dieser Stelle ist E.T. gemeint) und Elf. Beide werden von den Kindern versteckt gehalten, sie verfügen über mysteriösen Fähigkeiten und ja - sie werden in mehr oder minder kuriose Kostüme gesteckt um unauffälliger zu wirken. Ride in the Sky - E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (9 10) Movie CLIP (1982) HD Stranger Things Bicycle Chase Scene Nerd-Hobbies der 80er thumb|right|200px|Die Jungs bei einer D&D-Runde Die Jungs in Stranger Things dürften uns vielleicht auch deswegen so sympathisch sein, weil wir uns mit ihren Leidenschaften gut identifizieren könnten. Schon in der ersten Folge sehen wir sie im Keller bei einer Runde Dungeons & Dragons, einem typischen Tabletop-Rollenspiel, welches unter Freunden des Genres bis heute als Klassiker gilt und im Jahre 1974 veröffentlicht wurde. Bei dem aufgebauten Spiel handelt es sich um die Experten-Edition und laut Mike spielen sie das Spiel schon seit 1979. Mike verkörpert in der Spielrunde der ersten Folge den Spielleiter, Will einen Zauberer, Lukas einen Krieger und Dustin einen Zwerg. Wer genau hinsieht, erkennt hier auch Parallelen zu den Rollen, die sie in der folgenden Handlung einnehmen. thumb|left|100px|Die Ausgabe #134 Wie wahrscheinlich alle Kinder in den 80ern, stehen die Jungs auf Comics. Als sie ein Wettrennen mit ihren BMX-Rädern (einem ebenfalls absolut ikonischer Gegenstand der 80er) veranstalten, soll der Gewinner einen Comic nach Wunsch bekommen. Will verlangt von Dustin die X-Men-Ausgabe #134, In welchem Dark-Phoenix zusammen mit den X-Men ihre telekinetischen Fähigkeiten einsetzt, um den Gegner an die Wand zu schleudern. Die Parallele zu Elf und ihren Fähigkeiten liegt hier auf der Hand. Will verschwindet in einem Waldstück, das die Jungs „Düsterwald”, nach dem Elfenwald aus dem [[w:c:de.lotr:J._R._R._Tolkien|'Tolkien-Universum']] benennen. Als Chief Hopper ihn mit Der Herr der Ringe in Verbindung bringt, korrigiert ihn Dustin unwirsch, dass der Wald in Der kleine Hobbit verortet ist. Außer Frage steht zudem, dass die Veröffentlichung von [[w:c:jedipedia:Episode_IV_%E2%80%93_Eine_neue_Hoffnung|'Krieg der Sterne']] die Gruppe nachhaltig beeindruckt hat: Mike versucht, Elf mit seiner Yoda-Figur zu beeindrucken und Dustin wird nicht müde, Parallelen zu Lando Calrissian heranzuziehen, wenn er sich hinters Licht geführt fühlt. Und so gar nicht subtil aber Balsam fürs Fanherz: Im ersten Trailer zur zweiten Staffel tragen die Jungs zu Halloween '[[w:c:de.ghostbusters:Ghostbusters_(1984)|''Ghostbusters-Kostüme']]. Stranger_Things_Yoda_Figure.jpg|Mikes Yoda-Figur Stranger_Things_Ghostbusters.jpg|Das perfekte Gruppenkostüm: Die Ghostusters Serienplakate der zweiten Staffel Zu guter Letzt haben sich die Serienmacher einen großen Spaß daraus gemacht, eine Reihe von Filmplakaten zur zweiten Staffel zu gestalten, welche sich an Filmklassikern der 80er orientieren - doch ganz im Stile von Stranger Things. Hättet ihr alle Vorlagen erkannt? ST Nightmare on Elm Street PNG.png|Rechts die Vorlage: A Nighmtare on Elm Street ST Stand by me PNG.png|Rechts die Vorlage: Stand by me ST Firestarter PNG.png|Rechts die Vorlage: Firestarter ST Jaws PNG.png|Rechts die Vorlage: Jaws ST Goonies PNG.png|Rechts die Vorlage: The Goonies ST Alien PNG.png|Rechts die Vorlage: Alien ---- '''Alle Anspielungen und Easter Eggs in Stranger Things zu finden, scheint ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein, aber vielleicht haltet ihr jetzt die Augen in der zweiten Staffel der Serie noch besser auf. Ihr habt ein spannendes Detail gefunden? Dann schreibt es in das Wiki und teilt es mit der Community!'